Clear
Clear (em português: '''Limpar')'' é o trigésimo primeiro episódio de The Walking Dead, sendo o décimo segundo episódio da 3ª Temporada. Este episódio marca o reaparecimento de Morgan Jones, e foi ao ar em 3 de Março de 2013. Sinopse Percebendo que eles estão em desvantagem contra as forças do Governador, Rick lidera uma expedição para obter mais armas. Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com Grandes Eventos *Rick e Carl voltam para sua cidade natal de King County. *Morgan Jones faz seu retorno na série e relata sobre a morte de seu filho. *Carl descobre que sua casa está pegando fogo. *Michonne ganha a confiança de Rick. *Morgan decide ficar em King County e não se juntar ao grupo de Rick. *Michonne admite saber que Rick alucina pessoas mortas, e às vezes ela falava com ela namorado morto. *O estado mental de Rick começa a melhorar. Enredo O episódio começa com Rick, Carl e Michonne dentro do carro da Maggie indo para King County. Enquanto percorriam a estrada eles avistam um homem que grita para eles pararem o carro para o socorre, mais Michonne não para e prosegue a viagem. Mais tarde, eles são surpreendidos por um enguarafamento, e ao tentar desviar, o carro fica atolado na lama. Michonne que acelerava o automóvel para desatolar acaba atraindo alguns zumbis que aparecem do nada batendo nas portas do veículo. Rick vendo a situação, pede para eles taparem os ouvidos, e quando eles tapam ele começa atirar nos zumbis. Quando todos zumbis estavam mortos Rick e Carl sai do carro para peguar roupas dos outros veículos e ajudar a Michonne desatolar o automovel. E entre conversas Carl pergunta a Rick por que Michonne veio junto com eles na honda, e Rick diz que ele não iria deixa-la na prisão com o Merle, e por hora eles tinham os mesmos problemas e as mesmas coisas em comum. Assim, enquanto conversavam o homem da estrada aparece correndo pedindo socorro. Michonne consegue desatolar o carro e Rick junto com Carl entram no veículo e seguem viagem, deixando o homem gritando para trás. Depois de percorrerem um logo caminho os três chegam a King County, e vão diretamente para a delegacia da cidade atrás de armas, e ao chegarem lá eles encontram o deposito de armas vazio e aquilo deixa Rick furioso. Michonne pergunta se existia outra delegacia na cidade e Rick responde dizendo que era melhor eles irem procurar as armas em lojas e bares pois segundo ele os donos guardavam detrás dos balcões. Então eles saem a procura de armas, e caminhando pelas ruas da cidade eles se deparam com várias frases nas paredes das casas em bandeiras e no asfalto, que diziam "Vão embora", "Sem culpa, Você sabe disso", "De a meia volta e viva". Mais o que lhe chamaram muita ateção foi pelo fato da cidade esta cheia de armadilhas nas ruas, e ao caminharem com bastante cuidado entre elas algo acontece. Um homem encapuzado com uma máscara preta no rosto, e com um rifle nas mãos, aparece no terraço de um prédio e manda eles irem embora. Rick assustado pedia para que o homem se acalmar e que não atirasse, mais o homem bastante nervoso não da importância a Rick e começa atira. Rick pede para Carl se esconder, Michonne corre para encurralar o homem em cima do prédio mais ao chegar no terrio o homem havia sumido. O mascarado aparece atirando na rua para acerta Rick, mais sem que ele perceba Carl aparece e atira em seu abdômem fazendo o desmaia. Rick pergunta se o filho estava bem e o garoto responde que sim, Rick abre a camisa o homem e descobre que eles estava vivo por causa do colete que ele estava usando, e quando ele tira a máscara ele descobre que o homem mascarado era Morgan Jones. Rick e Michonne vão até o prédio onde ele estava, e descobre que o lugar estava com bastante armadilhas, Rick conta a Michonne que Morgan tinha um filho e depois de conversas, os dois com bastante cuidado eles o levam para dentro. Chegando lá eles o colocam na cama e Michonne junto com Carl começam a saquear as armas que Morgan tinha pois eram muitas. Rick ao observar o lugar vê o Walkie-Talkie que ele havia dado ao homem tempos antes, e depois disso ele vê algo que te deixa emocionado uma frase dizendo "Duane se transformou." Rick vendo o que Michonne e Carl estavam fazendo disse que era melhor eles esperarem o Morgan acordar, e Michonne achando uma má ideia diz que era muito perigoso, pois ela achava o homem perigoso mais Rick insiste dizendo "Vamos espera ele acordar." Caminhando pela residência, Carl vê um desenho do mapa da vizinhança dele e vê a localização de sua casa onde estava escrito "Casa do Rick. Queimada." E Rick vendo o garoto pergunta se era por causa da casa que ele quis vir, e o garoto responde "Não eu só quiz vir." Depois disso, Carl pede para o pai o deixar ir até uma loja de berços perto dali e Rick não acha uma boa ideia até que Michonne diz que iria com o garoto para ajuda-lo fazendo Rick deixar. Assim, ao sairem do prédio Carl disse a Michonne que ela não precisava ajuda-lo, mais a mulher diz que havia prometido a Rick. Então, enquanto caminhavam, um zumbi se aproxima e Michonne vai mata-lo e aproveitando a oportunidade Carl foge, mais logo é persebido por Michonne que o vê enrolando a esquinha. Michonne pergunta ao garoto por que ele fugiu daquela maneira, e Carl responde dizendo que queria fazer aquilo sozinho. Michonne que ele havia passado da loja de bebês, mais o garoto não da importancia e diz "Eu vou peguar uma coisa para a Judith primeiro..." Enquanto isso, no apartamento, Rick pede desculpas a Morgan desacordado pelo o que aconteceu. E depois disso olhando as fraces escritas nas paredes do quarto, ele é surpreendido por Morgan ja arcordado com uma faca na mão querendo te mata. Rick começa a grita dizendo que o homem o conhecia, mais Morgan enlouquecido gritava dizendo que não conhecia ninguém. Morgan consegue derrubar Rick no chão e após dizer "Você não está limpo!..." Morgan perfura o ombro de Rick fazendo o homem se levantar e apontar a arma para sua cabeça, e chorando Morgan pede para Rick o mata-lo. Após isso, Morgan ficava ensistindo para Rick mata-lo e aos poucos o homem ia explicando para Morgan como os dois se conheciam. Quando Rick mostra o Walker Talker para Morgan o homem se lembra de quem era ele. Morgan conta a Rick que usava o Walkie-talkie todos os dias pela manhã e acusa Rick de não ter escutado. Rick por sua vez, dizia que ligava também todos os dias e que havia encontrado a sua esposa e filho e que continuo indo mais longe para dentro do pais. Morgan pergunta a ele se a Lori se transformou em zumbi e Rick responde que ela havia morrido. Morgan conta o que aconteceu com ele depois que Rick foi embora, ele conta que em um dia ele e seu filho Duane foram a um supermecado atrás de suprimentos e ao fazerem uma busca lá, Morgan conta que a sua esposa Jenny matou o seu filho, e após isso ele criou coragem e matou a esposa. Morgan pergunta a Rick se o filho dele tinha morrido e Rick responde que não, mais Morgan muito irônico diz que ele ia morre, por que todas as pessoas boas iriam morrer inclusíve Rick. Caminhando com Carl, Michonne chega ao King County Cafe. Carl decide entra no lugar mesmo com os zumbis lá dentro mais Michonne não permite. Carl se irrita com Michonne dizendo que ela só estava com ele por causa dos mesmos problemas, mesmo inimigos e pelas mesmas coisas em comum. Michonne após escutar isso diz "psiu!... Eu não posso te empedir, mais não pode me empedir de ajudar você." Com isso, Michonne e Carl destraem os zumbis do café com ratos em gaiolas, e conseguem entra no lugar sem que eles os vejam. Carl se arrisca em pegar uma foto da mãe na parede no lugar, que ela havia deixando antes como cortesia, e é quase pego por um zumbi escondido. Michonne o salva matando o errante. Ao sairem do balcão eles são surpreendidos por vários zumbis que estavam perseguindo um rato que havia escapado. Os dois correm para os fundos onde começam a matar os zumbis. Os dois conseguem fugir do lugar, mais Carl deixa cair a foto lá dentro, e quando ele vai pegar Michonne o empede mais uma vez, mandando o garoto esperar no lado de fora pois ela iria voltar para pegar. Assim, após esperar alguns minutos Michonne aparece com a foto e da a Carl, e o garoto diz que só queria a foto para a irmã dele estivesse maior sabesse que era a mãe, e quando eles iam saindo Michonne diz que iria voltar lá de qualquer jeito para pegar um infeinte de um gato colorido. Conversando com Morgan, Rick pede para o homem vir com ele e conta que havia encontrado uma prisão, mais Morgan recusa o pedido e pergunta por que ele precisava das armas e Rick permanece calado.Morgan já tento uma coisa em mente, diz que Rick tinha uma coisa boa e que queriam tirar dele, e Rick para contraria-lo diz que ele iria vencer a guerra e Morgan começa a rir dizendo "Você vai morrer por dentes ou balas... Você e seu filho, seu povo..." Rick após escutar isso ensiste mais uma vez dizendo que talvez existise uma chanse para Morgan vim com ele para prisão mais Morgan se exalta e grita "Eu acho que você não entendeu nenhuma palavra do que eu disse..." Rick sabendo que não iria mais dar certo, pede para Morgan deixar as loucuras de lado e Morgan vem com uma conversa que so precisava limpa e que foi isso que o manteve vivo até agora, e diz "Eu só preciso limpa cara, eu preciso muito... Eu só preciso limpa." E Rick sai do lugar sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Logo depois, Carl aparece carregando um berço com Michonne, e Rick disse que já ia procurar por ele. Michonne pergunta a Rick se o Morgan estava bem e ele responde que não e antes deles irem para o carro, Carl aproveita que Morgan estava tirando os zumbis das armadilhas para expresar seus sentimentos de descupas pelo fato de ter atirado nele. Depois disso, colocando as coisas no carro, Carl diz ao pai que Michonne podia ser uma deles, membro do grupo. Deixando Rick contente com a decisão dele e quando o garoto sai Michonne aparece e pergunta se ele estava tendo visões. Rick responde que não. Michonne diz a Rick que ela acostumada fala com o namorado que morreu, e depois de conversarem Rick pergunta a ela se ela queria dirigir e Michonne responde que sim. Então os três seguem viagem de volta para prisão, e no meio do caminho eles encontram o corpo do homem que pedia socorro na estrada todo devorado. Eles pegam a mochila dele e vão embora. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier* *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene* Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. Participação Especial *Lennie James como Morgan Jones Imagens Promocionais TWD_GP_312_0912_0266.jpg Walking-Dead-312-11.jpg Clear Walker Trampa.jpg TWD_GP_312_0912_0388.jpg TWD_GP_312_0912_0085.jpg TWD_GP_312_0912_0219.jpg Twd8.jpg TWD_GP_312_0830_0012v1.jpg TWD_GP_312_0830_0025.jpg Twd13.jpg Twd23.jpg AMC TWD Clear.png Twd33.jpg Clear15.jpg TWD GP 312 0830 0026.jpg TWD_GP_312_0830_0044.jpg TWD_GP_312_0830_0064.jpg The-walking-dead-03_510x768.jpg The-walking-dead-02_510x338.jpg Morgan-The_Walking_Dead-Clear-570.jpg TWD_GP_312_morgan-james.jpg Twd51.jpg Clear W1.jpg Clear W2.jpg Chandler-riggs-8.jpg Walking-dead263.jpg 8698757940_5496a76fdb_c.jpg TWD_GP_312_0917_0032.jpg TWD_GP_312-0912-0400.jpg Curiosidades *O título deste episódio refere-se à missão de Morgan de "limpar" as ruas de King County de caminhantes que correm. **Envolve também a missão de Michonne, Rick e Carl para limpar todos os arsenais de King County, tendo todas as armas que puderam encontrar. *Durante o episódio pode ser lido várias vezes a palavra "Clear" entre os rabiscos escritos por Morgan nas paredes, e também pode mencionar o homem ouviu essa palavra várias vezes. *A música que passa nesse episódio é Mead Me Home de Jamie Commons *Este é o primeiro episódio em que apenas três membros do elenco regular da série aparecem. **Apesar de não está no episódio, Melissa McBride e Scott Wilson são credenciados como personagens recorrentes. *Esta é a terceira vez que a fotografia da família Grimes comemorando o aniversário de Carl faz uma aparição. A primeira apareceu no episódio Tell It to the Frogs, no álbum de família que Lori mostra a Rick; e a segunda em um dos webisodes de The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage, entre as coisas que pertenciam a Rick Grimes. *Lennie James retorna como Morgan Jones exatamente 30 episódios depois de sua primeira aparição. *Ao contrário do que acontece nos quadrinhos, Morgan decide não participar do grupo de Rick, mas escolhe ficar em King County, fazendo com que outra pequena distorção perceptível sobre a história contada nos gibis. Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3° Temporada